


Rescind

by Carousal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ออลี่...ชั้นมีอะไรอยากจะบอกนาย...<br/>คือ...นายเป็นเด็กดี น่ารัก<br/>ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา ชั้นมีความสุขมาก</p><p>แต่...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescind

ออลี่...ชั้นมีอะไรอยากจะบอกนาย...  
คือ...นายเป็นเด็กดี น่ารัก  
ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา ชั้นมีความสุขมาก

แต่...

คงพอจะเข้าใจสินะ ว่าความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเรามันค่อนข้างจะผิดปกติในสายตาของคนอื่น ๆ ในสังคม  
เฮนรี่กำลังโต ชั้นไม่อยากให้แกมีปัญหา หรือสับสนจากพฤติกรรมของพ่อ  
ถึงแกจะรับได้ และติดนายมากก็ตาม  
แต่ในฐานะพ่อ ชั้นก็อยากให้แกเดินไปตามทางที่ถูกต้อง

ดังนั้น...ขอโทษนะ ออลี่  
ถึงชั้นจะรักนายมาก และเจ็บปวดแค่ไหนที่ต้องพูดมันออกมา

แต่...

ขอให้เราจบกันเท่านี้เถอะ...

\---------------------------------------------

ในงานฉายภาพยนต์รอบปฐมทัศน์ของ Lord of the Rings ภาค 3 - The Return of the King คลาคล่ำไปด้วยบุคคลผู้มีชื่อเสียงในวงการบันเทิง บรรดานักแสดงและผู้เกี่ยวข้องกับภาพยนต์ ตลอดจนถึงนักวิจารณ์และนักข่าว ความสำเร็จล้นหลามจากภาพยนต์ทั้งสองภาคที่ผ่านมา เป็นเครื่องการันตีความยิ่งใหญ่ของมหากาพย์ไตรภาคเรื่องนี้ได้เป็นอย่างดี

และค่ำคืนนี้คือบทสุดท้าย...

แสงแฟลชวูบวาบ เสียงจ้อกแจ้กจอแจ ทั้งจากบรรดานักข่าวที่ระดมยิงคำถามใส่นักแสดง และเสียงทักทายเพื่อนฝูงที่ไม่ได้พบหน้ากันเป็นเวลานาน วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซน ผู้รับบทอารากอร์น เพิ่งจะปลีกตัวจากการสัมภาษณ์ชนิดเกาะหนึบจากนักข่าวสาวคนหนึ่งมาได้ เขาสอดส่ายสายตาไปตามฝูงชนเพื่อมองหาใครคนหนึ่ง ที่หน้าที่การงานอันรัดตัวทำให้เขาไม่ได้พบหน้ามาหลายเดือน นอกเสียจากโทรศัพท์สั้น ๆ และโปสการ์ดที่บรรจุตัวหนังสือเล็กจิ๋วเป็นพรืดมาด้านหลังชนิดไม่ยอมให้มีที่ว่างเหลือ

สายตาแน่วแน่ พอ ๆ กับความตั้งใจ

คืนนี้...ต้องพูดให้ได้

เขามองหากลุ่มที่ส่งเสียงดังที่สุด ซึ่งก็ไม่ผิดไปจากที่คาด เอไลจาห์ โดมินิก บิลลี่ และฌอน สี่สหายฮอบบิทกำลังกระโดดฟัดกันยกใหญ่ ฉลองความยินดีที่ได้กลับมาพร้อมหน้า โดยมีลิฟ ไทเลอร์ นางเอกสาวหัวเราะปากกว้างอยู่ข้าง ๆ แต่ไม่มีคนที่เขามองหา

แปลกแฮะ...เจ้าหมอนั่นไปอยู่ที่ไหนกันนะ?

"ไง วิกโก้!" ฝ่ามือตบป้าบลงมาทักทายแบบถึงเนื้อถึงตัวจนบ่าแทบทรุด "ไม่เจอกันซะนาน สบายดีเปล่า"

วิกโก้หันมาเผชิญหน้ากับเพื่อนหนุ่มใหญ่หน้าตาใจดีพร้อมด้วยรอยยิ้มเคร่งขรึม "สบายดี ฌอน ขอบคุณ นายล่ะ?"

ฝ่ามือตบลงมาอีกสองสามป้าบ แถมด้วยเสียงหัวเราะลงลูกคอเอิ๊กอ๊าก "เป็นกษัตริย์แล้วเก๊กเป็นบ้าเลยนะนายขายาว ตอบอย่างกับชั่วโมงเรียนวิชาภาษาอังกฤษสมัยประถม ทำไมมายืนอยู่คนเดียวล่ะนี่?"

"ไม่อยากตอบคำถามนักข่าวเท่าไหร่ คนเยอะชักเวียนหัว" วิกโก้ว่า "มายืนดูอยู่นอกวงดีกว่า"

"ยังขยาดเจ้าพวกฮอบบิทอยู่ละสิ" ฌอนพูดยิ้ม ๆ "อ๊ะ! นั่นเจ้าหนู hyper นี่"

วิกโก้หันไปมองตามที่เพื่อนพยักเพยิดทันที ร่างสูงโปร่งคุ้นตายืนอยู่ท่ามกลางวงนักข่าวที่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ปล่อยให้พ่อพรายหนุ่มกระดิกกระเดี้ยไปไหน จนกว่าจะตอบคำถามจนหนำใจเสียก่อน และดูท่าพ่อหนุ่มนั่นก็กำลังเมาท์แตกได้ที่จนปรองดองเป็นอันหนึ่งอันเดียวกับพวกนักข่าวเป็นอันดี เสียงหัวเราะครืนดังขึ้นไม่ขาดระยะ

"ไม่เจอเสียนาน ได้ข่าวว่าไปเล่นหนังเรื่องใหม่ที่เมืองนอก นี่เพิ่งกลับมาสิท่า" เสียงฌอนแว่ว ๆ

คนที่เขาไม่ได้พบมานานหลายเดือน...คนที่เขาอยากจะพบที่สุดในค่ำคืนนี้ วิกโก้จ้องมองนิ่ง รอยยิ้มหนุ่มน้อยยังแจ่มใสไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง ใบหน้าคุ้นตาเปลี่ยนไปเล็กน้อย คงพราะโตขึ้น...ใกล้จะเป็นผู้ใหญ่เต็มตัวแล้ว เส้นผมดำสนิทยังยุ่งเหมือนเคย เขาแทบจะได้กลิ่นแชมพูหอมอ่อน ๆ ที่ตรึงแน่นในความทรงจำลอยมาทีเดียว

ขนตางอนยาวแทบสัมผัสโหนกแก้มยามกระพริบตา ดวงตา...ที่สะท้อนแสงแฟลชเป็นประกายระยิบระยับ

ดูหวาน...อย่างที่แม้แต่กวีอย่างวิกโก้ก็ยังกลั่นถ้อยคำออกมาอธิบายไม่ได้

"เฮ้ วิกโก้ นายว่ามั้ย" เสียงฌอนแว่วมา แต่ยังไม่ค่อยผ่านเข้าหูคู่สนทนาซักเท่าไหร่ "เจ้าหนุ่มนั่นน่ารักขึ้นนะ"

ประโยคท้ายทำให้วิกโก้หันขวับอย่างกับชักกระตุก อะไรนะ !?!

"ดูแววตานั่นสิ" ฌอนยังพูดเรื่อย ๆ โดยไม่ทันสังเกตสีหน้าเพื่อน "มันแววตาของคนมีความรักชัด ๆ หมอคงแอบไปปิ๊งสาวที่ไหนเข้าแล้วละมั้ง"

ปิ๊งสาว...ปิ๊งสาวเรอะ...? วิกโก้เริ่มรู้สึกว่าหน้าเย็นเฉียบสลับกับร้อนผ่าว

มิน่า ระยะหลังถึงโทรมาแค่วันละสามหน

คนถูกมองละสายตาจากพวกนักข่าวตวัดมาทางสองคนที่ยืนอยู่ด้วยกัน ก่อนจะยิ้มกว้าง ดวงตาเป็นประกายด้วยความยินดี หนุ่มน้อยโบกไม้โบกมือ ทำท่าจะปลีกตัวมาหาแต่ไม่สำเร็จ

ฌอน บีน โบกมือรับ แต่วิกโก้แค่กระตุกมุมปากนิดเดียว

"แต่อย่างอื่นยังเหมือนเดิม" ฌอนพูดต่อโดยไม่ละสายตาจากหนุ่มหน้าหวาน "ชักน่าสนใจ ว่ามั้ย วิกโก้?"

วิกโก้หันขวับมาจ้องหน้าฌอนอีกครั้ง คิ้วขมวดมุ่น ในดวงตามีรอยหวาดระแวง

"ว่าไงนะ !?!"

\--------------------------------------

เสียงปรบมือดังกึกก้องเมื่อรายนามของผู้มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับภาพยนต์ภาคสุดท้ายเลื่อนลับไป ยืดยาวเหมือนไม่รู้จบ Return of the King ประสบความสำเร็จอย่างงดงามตามความคาดหมาย

ในที่สุดงานเลี้ยงก็เลิกรา ผู้คนพากันทยอยกลับบ้านไปหาครอบครัวที่รออยู่ จนในที่สุดทุกสิ่งก็กลับเข้าสู่สภาพปกติ เงียบสงบ จนเหลือแค่เสียงจากยวดยานพาหนะที่แว่วมาไกล ๆ จากถนนด้านนอก และเสียงลมพัดพรูมา

วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซน ยืนอยู่ตรงจุดเดิม เขากำลังทอดสายตามองเด็กหนุ่มที่ก้าวเข้ามาหาอย่างช้า ๆ

มือเย็น ๆ ของเด็กหนุ่มสอดประสานกับอุ้งมืออบอุ่นแข็งแกร่ง

ทั้งสองก้าวเดินไปด้วยกัน

"ถ่ายหนังสนุกไหม?" วิกโก้ถามด้วยเสียงต่ำ ๆ เป็นทำนองชวนคุย

ไม่ควรจะบุ่มบ่ามพูดสิ่งที่ตั้งใจไว้ออกไปทันที...มันจะเป็นผลเสีย

"สนุกมาก" ออลี่ตอบพลางยิ้มสดใส ผมยุ่ง ๆ สะบัดไปตามแรงลม "ผมมีอะไรอยากเล่าตั้งหลายอย่าง อ้อ มีของฝากมาให้คุณด้วยนะ"

"อ้อ...ขอบใจ" วิกโก้งึมงำในคอ เขาหันมองเด็กหนุ่มเต็มตา

'ดูแววตานั่นสิ...มันแววตาของคนมีความรักชัด ๆ' เสียงฌอนแว่วขึ้นในสมอง

"เจอสาวสวย ๆ บ้างหรือเปล่า?" ลองหน่อย...เผื่อไม่ต้องพูดประโยคที่เตรียมมา

"เพียบ" เจ้าหนุ่มยังระรื่น

"แล้วถูกใจใครเข้าแล้วบ้าง" แปลกจริง...ทำไมรู้สึกฉุน ๆ นะ...ก็ดีแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ

"ทุกคนเลย" ออลี่ตอบพลางชะโงกมาจ้องหน้า แต่วิกโก้ไม่สบตา

"อ้อ!" เขาอุทานเบา ๆ ก่อนจะปล่อยมือที่กุมไว้นานจนมีอุณหภูมิเดียวกัน ความไม่พอใจฟุ้งกระจาย เขาสาวเท้าเร็วขึ้นโดยไม่รอจังหวะ

ถ้าเป็นแบบนี้ ก็คงไม่ต้องพูดแล้วมั้ง

มืออุ่น ๆ ข้างเดิมสอดเข้ามาอีกครั้งอย่างนุ่มนวล มือ...ที่คราวนี้อุ่นกว่ามือของเขา

"แต่ไม่มีใครเท่าคุณ" เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบต่อ แววตาล้อเลียนคู่นั้นมีประกายที่ยืนยันคำพูดโดยไม่ต้องหาข้อพิสูจน์

ฝีเท้าของวิกโก้ลดลงเป็นจังหวะเดิม

\-----------------------------------------------

รถยนต์คันงามแล่นผ่านไปตามท้องถนนอันมืดมิด แต่มีประกายประดับด้วยแสงสีจากมหานครยามราตรี หนุ่มน้อยเปิดวิทยุ หมุนหาคลื่นที่ถูกใจ

น่าแปลก ที่คราวนี้เป็นบัลลาดอ่อนหวาน ผิดกับทุกคราว

วิกโก้ถอนหายใจระงับความตื่นเต้น...ถึงเวลาแล้ว...

กล้าหน่อยวิก...เพื่อเฮนรี่...

"คือ..." เสียงแหบ ๆ เพราะความตื่นเต้น ทำให้หนุ่มน้อยละความสนใจจากภาพภายนอกหน้าต่างและหันมาหา

"ครับ?"

"ออลี่...ชั้นมีอะไรอยากจะบอกนาย..." วิกโก้เริ่มอย่างที่เตรียมไว้ รู้สึกหนาว ๆ ร้อน ๆ ทั้งที่อุณหภูมิในรถไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง

"อะไรครับ?" ออลี่ถามอย่างสนใจ แต่วิกโก้ไม่สบตา ทำเป็นสนใจกับไฮเวย์เต็มประดา

"คือ..." เขากลืนน้ำลายให้คอที่รู้สึกตัน ๆ โล่งขึ้น "นายเป็นเด็กดี น่ารัก..."

ออลี่ยิ้มหวาน "ทำไมมายอกันเองล่ะ ผมเขินนะ"

โหนกแก้มเจ้าหนุ่มเจือสีระเรื่อจริง ๆ ยิ่งดูน่ารัก...น่ารัก...

"ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา...ชั้นมีความสุขมาก..." เพื่อเฮนรี่...เพื่อเฮนรี่ ชั้นไม่อยากให้ลูกมาเห็นดีเห็นงามกับรสนิยมชอบเพศเดียวกันอย่างพ่อมัน

"ผมก็เหมือนกัน" เจ้าหนุ่มกระซิบเบา ๆ พลางเลื่อนหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ จนสัมผัสลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ที่เจือกลิ่นไวน์เล็กน้อย

อย่ายิ้มน่ารักนักซิ ออลี่...

'เฮ้ วิกโก้ นายว่ามั้ย? เจ้าหนุ่มนั่นน่ารักขึ้นนะ' เสียงรบกวนแทรกเข้ามา พร้อมหน้าคนพูด

ชะ! ฌอน บีน... เจ้าหมีเฒ่าเจ้าเล่ห์

เพื่อเฮนรี่...เพื่อเฮนรี่...เพื่อ...

'ชักน่าสนใจ ว่ามั้ย วิกโก้?'

"วิกโก้?" ออลี่เรียกเป็นเชิงกระตุ้นให้พูดต่อ แววตาหวานเยิ้ม

พวงมาลัยถูกหักเข้าข้างทาง ก่อนเสียงห้ามล้อจะดังขึ้น

ร่างบอบบางของออลี่ถูกดึงเข้าไปกอดในอ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่งโดยไม่ทันรู้ตัว ริมฝีปากอุ่นประกบทาบทับ เด็กหนุ่มเบิกตากว้างด้วยความแปลกใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนเปลือกตาจะค่อย ๆ ปิดลง รับความหวานจากสัมผัสของริมฝีปากและปลายลิ้น ที่ถ่ายทอดความรัก คิดถึง และเจือความเป็นเจ้าเข้าเจ้าของไว้ในส่วนลึกของความเร่าร้อน แขนทั้งสองเลื่อนโอบรอบคอฝ่ายตรงข้าม ต่างฝ่ายต่างเบียดเข้าหากันเหมือนอยากจะหลอมเป็นหนึ่งเดียว

ลมหายใจของออลี่หอบถี่ เมื่อริมฝีปากที่ถูกช่วงชิงอิสรภาพได้รับการปลดปล่อย วิกโก้เคลียริมฝีปากไล้ไปตามดั้งจมูกของหนุ่มน้อย "ออลี่...ชั้น...ชั้น..."

"วิก..." ออลี่ครางเหมือนยังตกอยู่ในภวังค์

"คิดถึงนายจะตายอยู่แล้ว...ไม่มาให้เห็นหน้าตั้งหลายเดือน..."

ริมฝีปากของทั้งคู่ประกบทับกันอีกครั้ง...และอีกครั้ง

"ผมก็เหมือนกัน..." ออลี่กระซิบ ดวงตาที่เงยขึ้นสบเต็มไปด้วยความอ่อนหวานลึกซึ้ง

ใช่... แววตาของคนที่กำลังตกอยู่ในห้วงแห่งรัก...

"คืนนี้..." วิกโก้คลอเคลียที่ข้างหู "ไปค้างที่บ้านชั้นได้มั้ย?"

ออลี่โน้มคอวิกโก้เข้ามาจูบอีกครั้งแทนคำตอบ

โทษทีนะ เฮนรี่...

พ่อล้มเหลวซะแล้ว...

แล้วก็...

เสียใจด้วยนะ ฌอน บีน...

รถเก๋งคันงามพุ่งปราดไปตามไฮเวย์อย่างเร่งร้อนคล้ายกับคนขับแทบไม่อยากรอให้ถึงจุดหมายปลายทาง

เออ จริงสิ...

คงต้องกลับไปบอกเฮนรี่...

ไม่มีอะไรสำคัญไปกว่าการได้อยู่กับคนที่เรารักและรักเราอีกแล้วละ ไอ้เสือ...


End file.
